


Left Behind At The Lockholes

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hobbits, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Remixthedrabble challenge, a remix of Sophinisba's drabble '<a href="http://sophinisba.livejournal.com/3508.html#cutid1">At the Lockholes</a>'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Left Behind At The Lockholes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Remixthedrabble challenge, a remix of Sophinisba's drabble '[At the Lockholes](http://sophinisba.livejournal.com/3508.html#cutid1)'.

In the cold dark, Lobelia thought of sunlight she'd barely noticed before, and people she used to hate, to keep warm, to keep strong.

Hatred diminishes in the darkness, where there is nothing to feel or know but yourself.

'Come back,' she said to the scratches on the wall. 'Take me out of here.' She wasn't sure who she was calling, but when he arrived at the end of a lifetime in the dark, she knew him. She only wished she could make everything up to him, to him, since there was no-one else left.

There was nothing else left.


End file.
